mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Burdock Whiskers
Whiskers Burdock(VWF115) was born in the Whiskers on the February 1, 2007. Her mothwer was Kim and her father was Weena. Her uant Sundance also gave birth to a litter on the same day. Burdock was born in a mix litter of eight pups; Rhogan Josh(VWM116), Amira(VWF117), Squig(VWF118), Chiriqui(VWF119), Rufus(VWM120), Etosha(VWM121) and Murray(VWM122). Rocket Dog was the dominant female at the time, and with the new pups the Whiskers rose to ver fifthy members strong. She and her siblings survived and started foraging wiht the adults. The Whiskers were fourthy seven members strong and during the dry winter months they had to spread out to find enough food. Some of the meembers got seperated from the main group. The splinter would later be called the Aztecs. Her sister Squig and Chiriqui and brothers Rufus, Etosha and Murray had left wiht the splinter. Rufus left the group with the adult males and rejoined the Whiskers. Etosha and Chiriqui died making Murray the only male. Burdock later joined the Aztecs. Aztecs Her aunt Monkulus took dominance of the group being the oldest female. A roving male named Homestar Runner joined the group and took male dominance of the Aztces. He later was displaced by the Incas led by Zaphod. The Incas were a group of Whisker roving males. Zaphod took over as dominant male. In an encounter with the Whiskers Ningaloo rejoined the Whiskers. Monkulus gave birth to her first litter of four pups. No pups would be born for a year till Monkulus mated with Bruce a long-term rover. She gave brith to the second litter. Monkulus began to mate with rovers and started to produce pups bring up the Aztces numbers. Burdock was often seen playfighting with her uncle Orinoco. The two were always seen playign with each other. Burdock and her sister Squig started to babysit the pups. Burdock started to feed the pups and was often seen on sentry duty. She shown signs of being a good mother and dominant one day. Although being a subordinate female, she did mate with a rover and got pregnant for the first time. She lost her litter. She mated agina and got pregnant but she lost her litter once again. This time, Monkulus evicted her from the group. Burdock remained in the Aztecs territory and trailed the group from a safe distance. She eventually made it back in the group. She later got evicted with her sister and some of Monkulus's oldest dughters. Murray and Etosha left the group to rove while Chiriqui was evicted and formed the Kappa. Squig slintered away with afew members and formed the Mayans. Monkulus evicted Burdock, Mimi, Lola and Chin Chin in late 2010. Zebra The joined three Frisky males and formed a new group was called the Zebra Mob. Burdock was the oldest strongest of the females so she became the dominant female along with Pheonix. Chin Chin aborted while Mimi and Burdock lost thier litters. Lola gave brith to Doretta, Kola, Mortan, Art and Earl on October 16, 2010. During an group encouter with the Cheetah Mab the pups were brought above group reveilling Lola had given birth to five pups. All the pups survived the burrow move. Burdock gave birth to Marian, Zulily, Sheldon and Theo on Janaury 15, 2011. This was her first surviving litter ever. Burdock is still the dominant female of the Zebra today. Links Whiskers Mob Aztecs Mob Zebra Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Zebra meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats